


Just Once

by threewalls



Category: Youkai Ningen Bem (TV 2011)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Spoilers, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last meeting, Bem thinks, to say thank you and good-bye. Bela and Belo are waiting for him.</p><p>(Spoilers up to end of Episode 4).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

"May I--?" Natsume-san's hand stills, hanging between them.

Bem tilts his head back; the stars are bright. The night air is cool through his hair. Natsume-san's warmth moves closer.

The touch makes Bem inhale. It's like pain. It changes everything in him, his nerves roused, muscles tensed and ready. But it is also not like pain at all.

Bem finds Natsume-san's eyes. His lips are parted, and the confusion on his face mirrors what Bem feels inside. The only place they are touching is the pad of Natsume-san's fingertip moving light over Bem's horn.

"You can feel--"

"Yes," Bem says.


End file.
